earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Mei Gulong
History Mei Gulong: 1977 - 1993 Mei Gulong was born the only child of Yao Fei Gulong. When Mei was still young, her father was selected through fate and odd circumstances to become the next Accomplished Perfect Physician, the title given to a Planetary Shaman in the rural village where Mei and her father lived. This was a great honor but one Yao Fei considered refusing as it meant he would have little time to take care of his daughter. The aging Accomplished Perfect Physician feared that if Yao Fei refused, he would die before being able to find a suitable heir. The only other persons in the remote area who carried the necessary metaphysical markers were Yao Fei, his daughter, and the butcher's son who was known to have psychopathic inclinations. Not willing to risk denying future generations of the Accomplished Perfect Physician, the shaman asked for Yao Fei and his daughter to join him for tea to discuss his concerns. Halfway through the meeting, the Accomplished Perfect Physician explained he had poisoned the tea they had been drinking. The shaman told Yao Fei there was still time to save Mei, whose smaller body would succumb to the poison soonest, but to do so he had to become the Accomplished Perfect Physician. Yao Fei did so, undertaking the necessary ritual of killing the shaman and absorbing his power to become the next Physician. When the ritual was complete, Yao Fei knew all that he had to do to save the life of his daughter, as well as himself. Raising Mei while also carrying the mantle of the Physician proved difficult for Yao Fei. He had to travel throughout the region and it not only became taxing for Mei to accompany him on his constant treks, but it also became dangerous. In the aftermath of bombings in two major Chinese cities in 1987, the government began to send soldiers into the mountains to search for this rumored supernatural shaman, fearing he may be in league with the fugitive Dr. Manhattan. For several years, Yao Fei and his daughter learned to live off the land, avoiding the military searches. Mei became a skilled hunter with a bow to feed them in their travels, but despite their stealth and their skills Yao Fei and Mei were eventually cornered in a cave by General Fang Zhifu. In a parlay, Fang and Yao Fei made an arrangement where Yao would surrender himself to the authorities, agreeing to use his skills to aid the state and Fang would allow Mei to continue to live out the remainder of her life free as she had in her youth. When Yao Fei returned to tell Mei of the agreement, he found she had already left, having squeezed through a small chasm in the roof of the cave and climbed her way to freedom. Following the capture of her father, Mei became a revolutionary but became frustrated by her inability to save her father, despite her many attempts. There was only so much that one girl could do and she had very limited resources. It was while preparing a raid on an enemy camp to gather intelligence documents which may give her the location to her father that Mei was approached by a man calling himself Henri Ducard.Deluxe Oracle File: Mei Gulong Shado: 1993 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * She has scars on her arms, a dragon tattoo on her left arm and a League of Assassins insignia branded on the left side of her chest. * Emiko Queen is a result of Malcolm Merlyn drugging Oliver Queen and Mei Gulong with a love potion. Because the love potion had memory altering properties, they don't remember Malcolm's involvement. Notes * Her name, being the daughter of Yao Fei and nationality are nods to the Arrow TV Series. In the comics her real name was unknown and she was Japanese. * Shado's Patient number (#87081) is a nod to her first comic book appearance: Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters #1 in August, 1987. Links and References * Appearances of Mei Gulong * Character Gallery: Mei Gulong Category:Characters Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Villains Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Heterochromia Category:Brown Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Chinese Category:Married Characters Category:Archery Category:Assassins Category:Female Characters Category:Tattoos Category:Oliver Queen's Love Interests Category:27th Reality Category:Known to Authorities Identity